plantsvszombiesfandomcom-20200213-history
Big Time
|FR = A trophy |NR = A money bag |before = Unsodded |after = Art Challenge Sunflower}} Big Time is one of the 17 hidden mini-games in Limbo. This mini-game can only be played using a Cheat Engine. In this mini-game, Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Marigold are bigger than normal. The rate of sun production, number of bites, and rate of money production, respectively, will increase. However, the sun cost of the plants remains the same. Limbo Page There was a page of mini-games which were canceled before the release of the game, called Limbo Page. The creator did not publish a visible link to this page. Gain access to Limbo Page Add three addresses and change all the value to 144. Strategies The player should just treat this like a normal level, except that they will need less Sunflowers, as they will get more sun from each. The fact that the Marigolds are bigger make this level suitable for Gold Farming. Imitating Marigolds will help you earn coins faster, as they give out two coins every time instead of one. Avoid using Tall-nuts as there are no Pole Vaulting Zombies for Tall-nut to block and the Wall-nuts have the same health as a Tall-nut and costs 2.5x less. Twin Sunflowers should not be used either as they are 3x cheaper and, due to the increased rate of sun production, will produce the same amount of sun in the same amount of time. Gold farming strategy Pick these plants: *Giant Sunflower *Potato Mine *Giant Marigold *Imitater Giant Marigold *Magnet-shroom *Coffee Bean *Snow Pea *Repeater *Giant Wall-nut *Squash Plant two columns of Giant Sunflowers. Plant one column of Giant Wall-nuts on the second-to-the-right column. Plant a column of Magnet-shrooms and wake them up with Coffee Beans behind the Giant Wall-nuts, and plant Snow Peas and Repeaters behind the Magnet-shrooms with a column of Snow Peas and a column of Repeaters. Then plant your Marigolds and imitated versions to get your money! Oh, and plant Potato Mines for the first zombies that come in. Try to plant Marigolds on every space behind the other plants except the back row when you have time. Then start planting your Repeaters there. Use Squashes if necessary. See your money amount increase dramatically! Gallery Bigtime.jpg|No Sunflower strategy. Giant Wall-nut in Big Time Gold farmin in Big Timez.png|Gold farming Almanac In Big Time.jpg|Suburban Almanac in Big Time. Note the giant Sunflower, Wall-nut, and Marigold. Giant_Sunflower_seed_packet.png|Giant Sunflower seed packet Big Time Test 1.jpg|'Big Time Test:' Pole Vaulting Zombie can vault over Wall-nut in Big Time. This is modified venue. Big Time.JPG|By Big Time 2.JPG|By Someone456 Big Time 3.JPG|By Someone456 BigTime0.JPG|By Trivia *If the player views the Suburban Almanac while playing this mini-game, Sunflower, Wall-nut and Marigold in the Almanac will also become bigger. *Giant Wall-nut has the same health as a Tall-nut, but at over twice the cost, the Tall-nut seems useless in this mini-game. However, Pole Vaulting Zombies can vault over Giant Wall-nuts. **It could be because the coding for the Giant Wall-nut is unfinished. *When upgraded to a Twin Sunflower, the Sunflowers will return to normal size. Both produce 50 sun in the same time interval, however the Twin Sunflower costs a lot more, so it recommended not to choose this plant for the mini-game. *The icon of the mini-game is the same as It's Raining Seeds. *It, Sunny Day and Unsodded are the only hidden mini-games that have four flags. *The only large form of a plant from this mini-game that is found outside of this mini-game is the Giant Wall-nut, which can be found in Wall-nut Bowling 2. See also *Giant Wall-nut *Giant Sunflower *Giant Marigold How would you rate Big Time's difficulty? Very hard Hard Somewhat hard Medium Somewhat easy Easy Very easy ru:Большое_время Category:Mini-games Category:Day mini-games Category:PC mini-games Category:Mini-games with four flags Category:Cheats Category:Levels with four flags